1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copier, a printer, a facsimile or a multifunctional image forming apparatus including their functions, and more particularly to a waste toner collector and an image forming apparatus, having a waste toner collection container containing a toner produced while toner images are formed and collected by a cleaner.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses having a waste toner collection container such as a waste toner bottle containing a waste toner collected by a cleaner are conventionally known, which are capable of printing a predetermined quantity of images even after the waste toner bottle is detected to be nearly full because it is inconvenient in practical if image forming operation is automatically (forcibly) stopped when the waste toner bottle is full.
Japanese published unexamined application No. 4-338993 discloses an image forming apparatus displaying the number of printable images according to each copy mode and paper size until printing is prohibited after detecting the bottle is full.
Japanese published unexamined application No. 2000-112304 discloses an image forming apparatus calculating a cumulative quantity of a waste toner according to image density or copy mode and precisely detecting a space remaining in a cleaning container to make full use of the space after a detector detects the waste toner is full in the container.
Further, Japanese published unexamined application No. 2006-154411 discloses an image forming apparatus making the number of formable images less than that when it is previously detected that a waste toner bottle is nearly full, when the waste toner bottle is detected to be nearly full again in a specific number of formed images after the waste toner bottle is exchanged.
In case of the Japanese published unexamined applications Nos. 4-338993 and 2000-112304, when the waste toner bottles do not have a detector detecting the time for exchanging the bottle, the waste toner bottle is tapped or shaken to change the accumulation status and detection of full container is cancelled, and the bottle can be used again. Images can be formed after the bottle is used again, but the waste toner can be accumulated in the bottle less than when the first full container is detected because the bottle is nearly full of the accumulated waste toner. When such actions are repeated many times, the accumulating waste toner exceeds the capacity of the bottle, the waste toner not only overflows from the bottle but also damages the waste toner transporter and drivers.
In case of the Japanese published unexamined application No. 2006-154411, when the waste toner bottle is tapped or shaken to evenly accumulate the waste toner therein before the bottle is detected to be nearly full, since the waste toner is previously much in the bottle, the accumulating waste toner probably exceeds the capacity of the bottle when the first formable images have been formed. Therefore, the waste toner is likely to overflow and damage the machine.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for a waste toner collector and an image forming apparatus, capable of identifying whether a waste toner collection container is brand-new or reused after exchanged, and properly preventing the waste toner from overflowing from the container and damaging the apparatus even when using a reused waste toner collection container (used waste toner collection container previously including a waste toner)